My Name is Marty Deeks
by aray48
Summary: Kensi's in the hospital while Deeks is away on assignment. How does Deeks handle being told he has to wait to find out how she is or to see her? Densi fluff with a tiny smidgen of Nallen! Rated T for language; one-shot


So i know that the whole Deeks/Kensi in the hospital thing has probably already been done but i had this idea stuck in my head so i hope you guys like it! Takes place some time after Kensi FINALLY gets back from Afghanistan. I swear i'm not gonna make it if she doesn't come home soon! Hope you guys like it!

I don't own NCIS:LA. if i did we would've had an official Densi in the second season. But i don't, and we're still waiting so...

* * *

Deeks had never driven so fast in his entire life; he didn't even think about giving a care as he raced down the roads of LA and passed multiple police cars. But they all knew Deeks' vehicle, and they didn't much like to interact with him anyway; so he wasn't worried about them.

All Deeks knew was that he'd gotten a phone call at three o'clock this morning, while he was undercover for the LAPD. He'd gone in deep- this had made his fifth week on the inside- and when he saw Nell's name flashing on his screen, Deeks knew that something had gone wrong.

"Nell, what's wrong? Is it Kensi? Please tell me Kensi's ok. What's going on?" Deeks rambled as he answered immediately.

"D-Deeks...I-I'm sorry I-I know you're on an assignment for the LAPD..." Nell cried, managing to get her words out between sobs and sniffles.

The blonde detective had never heard or seen Nell Jones cry before today.

Something had gone wrong. Way wrong.

"Nell, I don't care that I'm undercover. Tell me what happened." Deeks said firmly.

"I don't w-want you to leave your assignm-ment and get f-fired though!" Nell objected, obviously torn between her duty and her heart.

Deeks took a deep breath; trying not to lose his patience with the analyst. "Nell, you've already called me; crying I might add. So now matter what you say now, I'm driving straight over to find out what's happened and what's got you so upset. Because I know it can't be good." Deeks told her.

The scruffy man didn't bother to mention that when he said "over" he meant straight to Kensi's and then OPS.

He figured it was implied anyway.

"Take a deep breath for me, Nell." Deeks said calmly, even though he was the exact opposite as he got out of bed and started putting clothes on.

Deeks heard Nell take a deep breath as he'd instructed before adopting her analyst voice. "We've got this case... and we've been working on it all night; ever since early this morning. And it was getting pretty close too; we'd almost had the guy cornered. B-but the guy, he... he ran Deeks. He got in his car and peeled out **fast**. Callen and Sam told Kensi to go after him." Nell explained, her breath catching a bit.

"Ok, I'm with you so far, Nell." Deeks said, his anger bubbling at the thought of her going by herself. Deeks absolutely **hated** that his partner was out there, on her own. Without **him** there to watch her back.

"W-well she chased him and w-when he got to this intersection he... he didn't stop. T-the light was red but he kept going. So Kensi had to keep on him and follow him through the light; he never has plates on the cars he drives and he always switches vehicles so we can hardly keep track of him. A-and when she was going through the intersection... she... she didn't get through the light, Deeks." Nell explained, her voice cracking and she started sniffling again.

Deeks froze completely, his shirt half on. He'd already managed to get into his jeans. All of the blood drained from his face as her words registered. "Nell, wha-what exactly do you mean when you say she didn't get through the light?" Deeks croaked.

"What I mean is, Kensi was in a wreck." Nell said.

Deeks' heart dropped down into his stomach as her words hit him full force; they kept replaying over and over in his mind.

Kensi was in a wreck.  
Kensi was in a wreck.  
Kensi was in a wreck.

And Deeks **wasn't there**.

"It... it's bad Deeks. Like, the doctors... they're not sure if she is going to wake up. We've been at the hospital for a little while and they haven't told us more than what the paramedics said when they got on scene. That it's bad and she-she might not..." A sob cut off the rest of her words as Nell broke out crying again for her friend.

Tears brimmed Deeks' eyes as he walked through his house quickly, grabbing his keys and his wallet-completely on autopilot-and went towards his door.

He couldn't fully process her words. She couldn't not wake up. She was Kensi! Kensi Blye! Fern. Kiki. Melissa. She was Wonder Woman for crying out loud! Kensi couldn't just **not** wake up.

That was what Deeks told himself so he wouldn't break down crying like Nell. He refused to think about what would happen if she didn't wake up.

Deeks didn't want to live in a world where Kensi didn't.  
That just wasn't an option.

Deeks had to get there; he had to be there with her; right by her side, where he belonged. He had to hold her hand, tell her that she would be ok. **Someone **had to. And Deeks needed her to be ok.

Suddenly, Nell's voice wasn't the only one he heard coming through the phone. "Miss Jones, who are you talking to? That had better not be Mr. Deeks on that telephone. You had better tell him to **stay put**. We are handling this, and will try to notify him of Miss Blye's condition as soon as possible." Hetty said sharply.

Deeks almost laughed.  
Almost.

"Hetty, I'm on my way." Deeks replied firmly.

"Mr. Deeks, I am ordering you to stay there. You have and assignment and the LAPD cannot afford you to let this case unravel! You are to stay at your cover house and wait until-" Hetty was saying, but Deeks cut her off.

"Fuck this assignment, Hetty. Kensi needs me." Deeks growled, and hung up the phone; stalking out to his car and slamming the door shut.

Deeks practically ran into the hospital, maneuvering passed nurses, doctors, and other faceless people as he frantically looked for Callen, Sam, Nell, or Hetty.

Somebody, **anybody** that could give him some news about how Kensi was.

Hell at this point-after having to drive all the way here with his heart in his stomach and his mind rolling through every possible worst case scenario-Deeks figures he'd even talk to Agent Sabatino.

Finally, Deeks comes upon a waiting room with everyone from OSP; even Nell and Eric are there. Nell spots him first, and runs over to him and wraps her tiny arms around him; sobbing.

"Deeks!" She cries, happy to see him after so long, but anguished at the circumstances.

The entire team turns and looks surprised to see the blonde, extra scruffy man standing there; his face looking pained.

"Deeks, hey." Callen greets him, coming out of shock first.

"How is she?" Deeks demands, his voice rough.

"We still don't know. These clowns at the desk refuse to tell us anything." Sam said angrily.

"Why not?" Deeks growled, catching onto some of Sam's anger.  
"Something about none of us being Kensi's next of kin." Eric supplied.

Deeks sighed. "Her mom's on vacation. Did someone call her mom?" He asked.

Nell nodded against him and let go, stepping away. "I did. She didn't answer but I-I left her a voicemail." She said, her voice still shaky.

Deeks took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. He needed to be strong for Kensi.

Not even Wonder Woman could be strong all the time.

"How long since one of you tried to get some information from them?" Deeks inquired, rubbing a hand across his face.

They looked at each other and shrugged; all of them sharing the same exhausted look; Deeks could tell that whatever case they'd been working hadn't been easy. Maybe it had been several cases that had the team looking so worn out.

Cases that he hadn't been there for.

Deeks had never hated the LAPD as much as he had in that moment.

"When I'm done with this, I've got some paperwork I need to give you." Deeks told Hetty.

The short woman cracked a smile for the first time in a while at that. "I'm sure you do, Mr. Deeks. And it's about time, too."

He nodded and turned, walking over to the reception desk where the main nurse in charge for the night was sitting.

"Hey there, me and my friends-" Deeks started politely, but was interrupted.

The woman was probably about thirty, with dark blue scrubs and her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She didn't even look up as she addressed him. "Need to see Kensi Blye, yes sir, I'm aware. But I'm afraid I can't help you with that." She told him.

She'd obviously been asked about Kensi several times and was now irritated at the situation.

Not that Deeks cared if she got irritated. Quite the contrary.

"Well, if you could just direct me to someone who could, that'd be great." Deeks said, forcing himself not to snap back at her.

The woman sighed and turned her head, looking at Deeks now. One of her eyebrows rose and a flirty smile grew on her lips.

"Well I could probably help you once the doctor okays here for visitors; but that could still be several hours." The woman replied, laying her hand on top of one of Deeks'.

**Really**? Deeks thought, suppressing an eye roll.

"Yea, that's not gonna work. I need to see her now. Or of you could just tell me how she's doing, that would suffice for the moment." Deeks said.

The nurse pursed her lips, seeing how he was not going to let up and flirt back like she wanted. She batted her eyes at him and smiled. "Sir, I'm sure your sister is fine." The nurse smiled.

Deeks wanted to laugh in her face.

Kensi? His sister?

"Look Miss..." Deeks paused, waiting for her name.

"Carissa." The nurse smiled.

"Right. Kensi's not my sister. But she is extremely important to me, and all of those people over there. Now, I need you to tell me if she's going to be ok. And I'd appreciate if you'd stop trying to flirt with me." Deeks snapped.

Carissa looked completely shocked that she'd been spoken to like that, but it didn't faze Deeks.

Deeks tried a different approach. "Look, I'm a detective for the LAPD so-" but it failed.

"So nothing. None of you are listed as Kensi Blye's next of kin so I can't let you go back there." Carissa interrupted.

"Darlin' I'd like to see you try and stop me." Deeks glared at her.

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty called for him.

The LAPD detective gave the nurse another glare before turning and walking back to his team.

"Bitch..." Deeks grumbled, Callen and Sam smirked.

"Kensi's mother just phoned us back. She'll be here sometime tomorrow." Hetty explained.

Deeks nodded. "That's good. She'll probably be worried sick though."

"But at least she can be here for Kensi." Sam shrugged.  
"True." The blonde conceded.

They all sat in silence for a moment, watching Deeks pace back and forth. "How long have you guys been here?" He demanded.

Eric checked his watch. "Over an hour." He replied.

"I can't just sit here." Deeks exclaimed. "Kensi needs...us." He added, stopping himself from saying me.

Sam smirked, catching Deeks' slip. "And right now this is what we can do to help her." The senior agent replied.

Deeks shook his head. "No." He turned and walked back to the desk, slamming his hand down and getting Carissa's attention.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Look, I get it; you're worried about Kensi. You're a cop and I figure the rest of them are too."

"Well here's what you don't get, **Carissa,**" Deeks snapped.

The team followed Deeks and was standing a bit behind him, glaring at the nurse for being so uncooperative with them. But it didn't even register to Deeks that they were there; all he could think about was how much Kensi needed him.

"My name is Marty Deeks, I'm Kensi Blye's husband." Deeks said firmly, pulling a chain from under his shirt; one the end was a silver wedding band.

His silver wedding band.

The entire team stood shocked, but Deeks wasn't looking at them. He was looking at the nurse, silently begging her to take him to his wife.

"Oh...right, you're here in the file. You-you're not listed as next of kin so I just assumed that you two were separated or something..." Carissa said, flipping through files and opening it to the group.

There it was, clear as day written in black and white;

**Spouse: Marty Deeks.**

"I'll take you back." Carissa told him quietly, slightly embarrassed at her mistake now.  
"Thank you." Deeks said, still fingering his ring.

Deeks followed the nurse, and the rest of the team followed him, back through some hallways until Carissa stopped at a door that a doctor was just walking out of; a file in his hands.

He looked at the group and raised an eyebrow at the nurse, who nodded; confirming they were with Kensi.

"Lost a lot of blood but she'll live." The doctor announced.

Deeks almost smiled as he thought back to when he had told Kensi almost those exact same words almost a year ago now; back before they'd figured out their thing and before she'd been shipped off without so much as a goodbye.

"So she's ok?" Deeks demanded.

The doctor nodded and smiled. "She's lucky; it looked a lot worse than it actually was. Few bruised ribs and a concussion, cut her leg up which is where she lost the blood. But we got her stitched up and bandages on her cuts. With some TLC she'll be fine in no time."

Deeks let out a huge breath; feeling extremely relieved. "Thank you, doctor." He said gratefully.

The doctor smiled. "Hey, are you Deeks? She's been mumbling that over and over. When she finally woke up she threatened to 'make us need one of these hospital rooms ourselves' if we didn't bring her one Mr. Deeks." He chuckled.

Deeks grinned. "That's my girl." He said softly.

The rest of the team laughed quietly behind him, but Deeks just looked at the doctor. "I can see her now?" He said, more like a statement than question.

"Go ahead." The doctor replied, walking off.

Deeks immediately burst into the room and grinned when he saw Kensi sitting there with a small cup of ice cream in her hands. She looked absolutely miserable, until she looked up and saw him standing there.

"Deeks!" Kensi grinned.  
"Baby..." Deeks said relieved, walking to her.

He wasted no time before he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips gently to hers. A smile grew on his lips as Deeks felt her melt into him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Don't do that, don't scare me like that." Deeks told her, still holding her face in his hands.

Kensi smiled as she remembered him telling her that back when they were fake married as Justin and Melissa. Her smile grew wider at the thought that they were married for real now.

"I'm sorry. You always said I was a crazy driver." She laughed.  
Deeks grinned. "Yea, Fern; you're not driving again for a long time."

"Touché." Kensi smirked.

"So it took a concussion for you to finally use that word right?" Deeks smirked.

Kensi pinched his side playfully in response. Deeks just chuckled and kissed her again, reveling in the feel of her in his hands after five long weeks.

"We're in this room too, you know." Callen said from behind them.  
"Oh shit." Deeks laughed, dropping his forehead against Kensi's lightly.

The team laughed as Deeks backed away a bit; keeping his hand firmly in Kensi's though, not wanting to lose contact with her completely.

"Girl you had us worried." Sam shook his head.  
"Yea, Kens, you made poor Nell here cry. What's wrong with you?" Callen teased.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nell." Kensi frowned.  
"I'm just glad you're alright." The redhead beamed at her friend.

"Poor Nell? What about poor Deeks?" Deeks pouted.

"Oh yea, poor **husband** over here." Callen grinned teasingly.

Kensi's jaw dropped a bit and she looked at Deeks. "You told them?" She asked.  
Deeks closed his eyes and stuck his tongue in his cheek. "I didn't mean to."

"He firmly explained to the head nurse that he was your husband and he was coming back here with or without permission." Eric smirked.

Kensi smiled at Deeks, who was slightly blushing now.

"So I gotta ask one thing." Sam said.  
"What's that?" Deeks asked.

"What the hell did you put in her food that made her agree to marry your scruffy ass?" Sam teased.

The whole team laughed and Deeks grinned. "Nah, I didn't have to do anything to her; she came runnin'." He teased.

"Oh really? Because I seem to remember you on your knees," Kensi said.

"Ok, Fern.." Deeks tried to stop her.  
"Begging," She went on.  
"Wifey." He grinned.  
"**Crying**,"  
"Light of my life." Deeks begged, pouting at her.  
"And don't even get me started on when we said our vows." Kensi teased.  
"**Sugar bear**." Deeks whined.

"When did this happen?" Nell demanded.  
"Yea, how long you two been married?" Callen inquired.

"Six months next week." Deeks replied immediately; not even having to think.

Kensi smiled. "We just kinda eloped after I got back from Afghanistan. Ran off to Vegas for the weekend and got married." She explained.

"I didn't even get to plan your wedding!" Nell objected.  
"When were you guys gonna tell us?" Eric inquired.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked.

Deeks looked at Kensi and smiled. "We were concerned that Hetty wouldn't let us work together anymore." He explained.

"Well let me assure you now that it will cause no change at NCIS. Except of course, Kensi, your badge will need to be changed with the appropriate last name." Hetty smiled.

"Well now when we say Deeks who's to know if we're talkin' about the Mr. or the Mrs.?" Sam grinned.

They all laughed and a nurse came in to check Kensi's vitals. She was drifting off to sleep with her hand in Deeks' and after a while, Eric and Nell left.

"I should get home, Michelle's probably having a stroke." Sam sighed, rubbing a hand across his face.

"Yea, me too. Gotta make sure Nell got home ok and make sure she's not trying to plan a wedding for you two." Callen smirked at Deeks.

"Thank you for being here, guys." Deeks said quietly.

"No problem." Callen nodded as the boys headed for the door.

"Oh, and Deeks?" Callen added as they stopped short of going into the hallway.  
"Yea?" He replied.

"You hurt Kensi, in any way, and you're gonna be the one in the hospital." Sam said firmly.

"I understand. But you guys don't have anything to worry about." Deeks nodded.  
"We know." Callen smiled before the two senior agents left.

Deeks turned his head to look at Hetty and he chuckled. "So how long have you known?" He inquired.

"About five months now, Mr. Deeks." Hetty smirked.  
"How?" Deeks asked, and he couldn't help but smile at her ninja like ways.

"Well, one does tend to notice when addresses that have stayed the same for years suddenly change to that of another agent's. Or perhaps when the small box that one checks for marital status being 'married' simultaneously starts being checked on two agents' paperwork." Hetty smiled.

"So we're still partners? And for good once I hand that paperwork in to you?" Deeks asked.

"Indeed, Mr. Deeks. Indeed." Hetty nodded. "I must leave you now, I'm fairly tired myself. Goodnight, Deeks." She smiled, and walked out.

A few minutes later Kensi shifted and opened her eyes. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey there, Fern." He smirked, smoothing some of the hair from her face.  
"When can you take me home?" Kensi asked.  
"Nurse said you can leave first thing in the morning, Princess." Deeks smiled.

"Ugh. I hate hospitals." Kensi rolled her eyes and squirmed in her bed; attempting to get comfortable.

"Me too." He agreed.  
"Lay with me." She demanded, scooting over.

Deeks chuckled and crawled into the bed with her, mindful of her injuries. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace.

"That better, now, Kensalina?" Deeks asked, kissing her forehead.  
"So much better...I missed you, Deeks." Kensi replied, laying her hand over his heart.

"I missed you too, Kensi." He whispered.  
"How much longer does your assignment have?" She pouted.

Deeks was about to answer her when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it from his pocket to see a text from Eric.

**Hetty made a call to the LAPD. They took you off the case! Welcome back, bro!–Eric**

"I'm all done now, Princess." Deeks grinned.

He felt her grin against his neck. "Good, I'm tired of not having my husband to snuggle with." She mumbled.

"Kensi Deeks you are a snuggler, you little starfish." Deeks teased.

Kensi's heart warmed when he said her name; they didn't use that much since they were trying their best to keep it a secret. But now, she could be Mrs. Kensi Deeks every day.

"I'm glad our thing worked out." Kensi whispered, clinging to him.

Deeks pressed a soft kiss against her lips and smiled. "Me too, Kens. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Shaggy." Kensi replied.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Please review :]

xox


End file.
